


Venus

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tape is sent to Angel<br/>Season 4 implied<br/>Lyrics used: Bananaram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus

"What's this?" Angel said, pulling a video tape out of an envelope. There was a sticky note on the cover that read ‘play me' and had a name on it in familiar, sharp script. 

Frowning, the dark-haired vampire went over to the entertainment center and popped the tape in the VCR. He picked up the remote and turned both it and the television on, then hit play. 

The screen bounced slightly, then got steady as the person holding the camcorder focused. Angel saw a large, open window and a brightly lit room beyond it. He saw posters on the yellow walls, two beds, books and clothes, but his attention was focused on the two girls sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. 

"Come on, Buffy," Willow said, her voice only slightly muffled from the distance between the camera and the room. "You have to take the dare." 

"Fine," Buffy replied, rising to her feet. "But no making fun of me." 

"I won't," the redhead replied. "Well, not much, anyway." 

"Ha ha," Buffy said, digging through a pile of cd's next to a small stereo. She selected one and put it in the cd player, then choose a number and hit play. 

Angel watched as Buffy moved closer to the door of what he figured out was her dorm room, then heard the music cue up. His eyes widened as she began to sway to the fast beat, her arms and hips moving in quick, intricate patterns. 

_Goddess on the mountaintop_   
_Burning like a silver flame_   
_Summit of beauty and love_   
_And Venus was her name._

The ensouled vampire's jaw dropped when Buffy's hands moved to the buttons on her blouse. "She's not going to...," he trailed off as the buttons slowly came undone one by one. He caught flashes of black lace as she continued to dance to the music, and he swallowed heavily. Buffy was doing a strip dance. 

_She's got it_   
_Yeah baby, she's got it_   
_I'm your Venus_   
_I'm your fire, your desire_

_Well, I'm your Venus_   
_I'm your fire, your desire_

The blouse slid off her shoulders as she turned her back to the camera. She looked back over one shoulder with a seductive smile on her face and the blouse dropped to the floor. With her back still turned, the zipper on her short skirt slowly went down and it followed the blouse. All she was clothed in was a pair of black, lace panties and matching bra. 

Then she turned back around. 

_Her weapons are her crystal eyes_   
_Making every man a man_   
_Black as the dark night she was_   
_Got what no one else had_

Angel sunk to the couch, his eyes glued to the screen. Buffy continued to dance and he got harder and harder with each thrust of her hip or rise of her breasts. His hand tightened around the remote control when she turned towards the door again and slowly leaned forward. 

It was crushed to pieces when he saw that her panties were crotch-less. 

_She's got it_   
_Yeah baby, she's got it_   
_I'm your Venus_   
_I'm your fire, your desire_

_Well, I'm your Venus_   
_I'm your fire, your desire_

His acute hearing picked up a low growl in the background and he felt a bolt of white-hot anger and jealousy course through him. No one should be seeing Buffy like that. He felt his face morph and he let out a loud snarl, but it immediately turned into a groan when Buffy went down into the splits and began to raise and lower her pelvis to the floor with the beat. 

_Goddess on the mountaintop_  
 _Burning like a silver flame_  
 _Summit of beauty and love_  
 _And Venus was her name_  

Buffy rose gracefully to her feet and walked straight passed Willow to the window. His eyes bulged when he saw her lean down on the low windowsill, giving him a perfect shot of her cleavage. "Having fun?" she asked, her voice a low, throaty purr. 

"Depends on if it's all coming off," Angel heard as an answer. 

"Why don't you turn off the camera, come in here and find out?" Buffy replied. 

_She's got it_   
_Yeah baby, she's got it_   
_I'm your Venus_   
_I'm your fire, your desire_

_Well, I'm your Venus_   
_I'm your fire, your desire_

"Don't you dare," Angel hissed to the screen. 

The screen went dark in reply. 

With a savage roar, the dark-haired vampire leapt to his feet and was out the door in seconds. He had two people to see in Sunnydale. 

Spike, to thank him for sending the tape. 

And Riley Finn, to kill him for doing the taping. 

 

**End**


End file.
